


More Than You Know

by CrowleysPrince (VampyrePrince)



Series: I Am Still Your Brother [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrePrince/pseuds/CrowleysPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it was ridiculous to think that Sam could hide his secret forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This references events in the previous part that contained Wincest, although it's not described in detail here. A bit of fluffy Sam/Castiel for a change.

Only a day had gone by and things were going to hell fast. Sam had avoided Dean as much as possible, and surprisingly Dean didn't go out of his way to invade Sam's space. A small part of Sam wanted to believe that his brother had some humanity left, enough to feel guilty for what he'd pulled the night before. He knew that wasn't the case, though. It would only be a matter of time before Dean cornered him again and sweet talked him into drinking more of his amped up demon blood. At first Sam had been so confused he could vomit. He had spent hours fretting over why Dean would do something so cruel, so awful to him in the first place. Even though his older brother was a demon now, that didn't mean that Dean was completely gone, so he had to be able to reason with him somehow. There was always the method of attempting to summon him within a devil's trap, but there was no way of knowing whether it would even work or not. The worst case scenario would be a very pissed off Dean, which would not bode well for Sam or Castiel if he were present. 

Sam groaned as he leaned over the cool kitchen counter. He couldn't tell Castiel about any of this. If the angel found out that Sam's demon blood addiction was threatening to come back full force he would be out on saving Dean. The angel would find a way to keep Sam under lock and key for sure, but at the same time Castiel needed Sam for this. He was an angel with weakening grace and Dean knew that. There wasn't much Castiel could do to protect them anymore unless it were a dire emergency; the angel had used up a great deal of his remaining grace to heal Gadreel when they'd found him sprawled out on the countryside in the grass, practically bleeding out.

The cupboard above Sam's head squeaked on its hinges as it swung open to reveal a shelf of ornate glasses, one of which was removed and sat upon the counter's surface. A new bottle of liquor hovered over the glass, a potent amber liquid splashing and leaving a few droplets on the pale surface around the glass as it filled the tumbler to the brim. The bottle was left uncapped and set back within reach as Sam turned around with the glass in hand, leaning back against the counter with one hand while he swallowed a large amount of the alcoholic beverage. It tasted like a bitter poison, but if it was enough to dampen the need rising deep within Sam's stomach it would do for now. His addiction hadn't had a chance to completely consume him yet, but it was only a matter of time. Dean would find a way to force feed him some more of that wonderfully corrupt elixir.

A soft noise of someone clearing their throat brought Sam back down to Earth. He looked across the room to find Crowley standing in the archway, hands in pockets and a patient expression upon his face. The hair prickled on the back of Sam's neck and he took another mouthful of alcohol. He would be needing it to be able to deal with the one person he hated most in the world right now. All the shit that had happened recently was Crowley's fault. He didn't know why or how, but he was certain the demon knew more than he'd let on.

“Well, since you're going to be rude, let me be the first to say 'hello'.” Crowley entered the room and stood before Sam, watching him curiously as the the taller man downed more of the amber liquid in his glass. “Bad habit, moose. Beginning to take after your brother.”

“Fuck off, Crowley.”

“And here I was coming to check on you like the kind little demon that I am.” Sam huffed and brushed past Crowley to sit at the kitchen table.

“What do you really want? You don't give a shit about me.”

“You're right, I don't particularly hold a soft spot for you. Dean, however... now there's a man worthy of some respect.”

“Yeah, about that...” Sam turned to face Crowley with a threatening gaze that was smoothed over by the alcohol in his system. “Whatever you're doing, it's not going to work. You know that, right? Dean doesn't even like you.” 

“Last I checked I was the one helping your messed up brother through his crisis. You and angel boy seem to be more concerned about finding a cure than Dean himself.”

“What do you expect us to do?! Just sit back and watch him turn into something he's hunted for most of his life? We're only doing what he would do, because I know he'd do the same for me.” Crowley rolled his eyes.

“Save me your sappy love stories. The Dean you once knew is gone, Sam. You're wasting your time with this wild goose chase. It's time to accept what he is and move on.”

“Yeah, because you've got him right where you want him. You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?”

“I knew the risks in taking on the mark, but I did not expect Dean to be joining the ranks so soon. That part was just a plus.”

“I don't even know why I'm wasting my time.” Sam stood from the table and left his empty glass to leave the kitchen. As his foot reached the threshold Crowley's voice darkened.

“I know it's back, Sam. I can sense his blood pumping through your veins.” The King of Hell stepped closer to Sam until he stood inches before his back. “You've been a naughty boy, moose.”

Sam closed his eyes in embarrassment and tried his hardest to keep from turning around and punching Crowley square in the jaw. “I didn't ask for that to happen. It won't happen again.” Crowley sighed and backed off, his last words fading into the distance as he disappeared.

“Keep lying to yourself, Sam.”

&

“...am. Sam?”

Sam jerked his head in Castiel's direction as he regained his thoughts. They'd been working through the archives for some time and Sam had spaced out for the umpteenth time that afternoon. “Sorry Cas. What were you saying?”

“I was suggesting that you take a moment to rest. You don't look well.” Castiel's eyes were full of concern as he watched Sam's every move. It was highly uncomfortable, especially since Sam's mind was so full of guilt and dark secrets. He'd half expected Castiel to sense the demon blood inside of him, but it must not have been enough to detect a difference. He was simply paranoid about the whole thing and it was wearing his nerves thin. At least Dean had stayed away for the day, and it made it easier to gain a clearer perspective. Thankfully Castiel was in his right mind and could continue the research unhindered. 

Sam stood from his chair and leaned against the table. He was starting to feel a bit ill, and he knew it was showing on his face. The introduction of demon blood and bad nerves was a heady combination that nearly had him leaning over the toilet. Above all was the shame. He still couldn't wash the memory out of his mind of the things he'd done with his own brother. It had felt wrong, but sinfully wonderful after the head rush and the intake of blood. He tried to tell himself that it would never happen again, that he had simply been weak and off guard then; it was a downright lie to himself and he knew it. He would grow weak and let his guard down once more when the craving became too much.

“I'm okay, Cas. Just need to get some fresh air.” 

“I'll go with you.” Castiel approached Sam and set a comforting hand against his back to gently push him toward the stairs. It was nice to have someone genuinely care, to have someone that he could put a bit more trust in at the moment than anyone else. Castiel was trying his hardest right now – he wanted Dean back just as much as Sam did and that helped to bring some comfort to his troubled mind.

“Yeah, thanks.” He stumbled out of the bunker with Castiel in tow and looked up into the bright sky. It was a drastic change to the night he'd been staring at the stars, and was a much more welcome sight; he found it ironic that he was sharing the sunlight with an angel, whereas he shared the moonlight with a demon. 

“Have you seen Dean lately?” Castiel stood beside Sam and followed his eyes to the clouds.

“No, not today. I think he's leaving me alone for a while.” The angel glanced suspiciously at Sam and watched the taller man's expressions for any sign of deception.

“Did something happen between you two?” 

“Hm? No. No, I just... I just told him like it is, you know? I think I finally pissed him off.” Sam's heart was beating out of his chest as he felt Castiel stare daggers into him. The angel was a lot smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

“You can talk to me, Sam. We cannot help Dean if we aren't entirely honest with each other.”

“There’s nothing going on, Cas. Get off my back okay?” Sam's nervous demeanor turned into mild irritation as he forced himself to stare back at the angel, who held his gaze for some time. It was a test, Sam knew. Castiel knew the Winchesters all too well, and it wasn't unlike them to hide important bits of information out of ridiculous pride. Something told Sam that the angel already had an idea of what was going on, but thankfully he didn't seem eager to argue the issue any further.

“Alright.” Castiel slid a hand along Sam's jawline and up to his cheek where it rested. Sam was the one to break eye contact first and he watched as the angel came closer, their faces now only inches apart. Castiel's eyes shifted from Sam's to his parted lips before slowly bringing them together. It was a soft and slow kiss that caught Sam completely off guard, but it was comforting all the same. There was no urgency behind it – no feeling of need or personal gain. It was simply soothing and calm, and Sam found himself responding in kind as a pleasant warmth filled his body. 

The angel pulled back and watched as Sam slowly opened his eyes. A look of hurt shone behind the beautiful blue that encompassed Castiel's. “Why did you lie to me, Sam?”

Sam's tension returned and he awaited the inevitable. He should have known that it was a terrible attempt to lie to Castiel. “What do you mean?”

The angel shook his head and backed away. “I was worried that this might happen.” Sam remained silent as Castiel stared at him in disappointment. “I can barely sense it, but I can taste the blood. You have to stop it or it's going to be out of your control. I need you to keep yourself grounded, Sam.”

“Damn it Cas it isn't my fault! He forced it on me, okay? How am I supposed to fight off one of the most powerful demons in Hell by myself?” Sam's hand shot up to the bruise on his neck as he suddenly remembered in an attempt to hide it from Castiel's wandering eyes. It was no wonder he looked suspicious; the purple love bite was probably what brought about Crowley's remark, and it was most likely the reason for Castiel's lack of trust in Sam's word. How he'd forgotten about that small detail he didn't know. He was definitely going to throw holy water in Dean's face for that later.


End file.
